The Crooked Mile - The Aftermath
by MyOtherMe
Summary: After the events in the alley, near the Pudding and Pie, we join Bigby and Snow in Bigby's apartment joined by Doctor Swineheart and while Bigby is trying to rest, a new character is introduced into the mix. Who is it and what do they want? Spoilers! Rated M for language. The story will have 3 chapters. Feel free to critique, rate and just enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

A Crooked Mile: The Aftermath

"WHERE IS HE? WHERE IS MY FATHER?!"

Bigby's Apartment, The Woodlands, Room 204.

Inside Room 204, Doctor Swineheart was examining Bigby's wounds with a grim expression on his face, with Snow White pacing behind him. Bigby himself was slouching in his large armchair, eyelids half open, head laid back on the head of the chair. Even though he was trying not to show it, Bigby was in an enourmous amount of pain. It was no surprise really, Fable or not anyone would be from several gunshot wounds to the chest, and his right shoulder wound had been re-opened, thanks to the Tweedle brothers, not to mention his left arm had been broken viciously by Bloody Mary herself. But that wasn't the worst of the pain he felt. The right side of his body, shot with a silver bullet, again Bloody Mary's doing, was excrutiating.

"He's lucky to be alive," Doctor Swineheart said to Snow, seriously. "He won't be next time if he keeps going like this".

Snow stopped pacing and looked over to where Bigby lay. This was the worst state she had ever seen him, injury wise that is. His white shirt was almost black with his own blood, his tie now had holes and rips in it from the gunshots from the Tweedles' shotguns, his left arm, that had been reset by Snow while anxiously waiting for Doctor Swineheart, was swollen and purple, and she had no idea what the silver bullet wound looked like, but it seemed to be the most painful of all.

Snow, remembering the howl of pain he cried when Bloody Mary had shot him, and felt a surge of anger course through her like venom. It took all her patience and sanity not to grab a knife from Bigby's kitchen and scream Bloody Mary's name five times in a mirror.

Snow looked back at Bigby again. His breaths jagged, his eyes slightly glazed as he fought to stay concious and every now and then his left arm would twitch and he would flinch slightly and only briefly from the pain it caused. It was difficult, very difficult to see Bigby this way, Snow almost wanted to cry. Again Snow remembered back to the alley next to the Puddin' and Pie. Bigby lying on the dirty floor, Bloody Mary coming at him with an axe, handing over Crane to the Crooked Man... and the girls. The girls helping Snow with Bigby being half dragged, half stumbling to Crane's now abandoned car and with some help from one of the girls, managed to hotwire and drive the car to Bigby's apartment.

The most difficult part was trying to hide this incident from the public, but things had their way of getting out and no doubt Georgie (the owner of the Pudding and Pie) would tell everyone what he had saw. Not to mention the girls might too, unless Georgie made sure they did not, which Snow doubt would happen. It was inevitable and no doubt it would make Bigby and Snow's jobs a whole lot harder.

But that didn't matter now. What mattered was making sure Bigby could rest and be safe while doing it. Think about it. While Bigby was tired and helpless, anyone could take an oppertunity to try murder him or even cause problems. Okay, so maybe there are going to be problems anyway, but the least Snow could do was make sure Bigby was safe.

Doctor Swineheart said something, but Snow had not heard. Snapping out of her daydreaming state, she now looked at Swineheart.

"Sorry. I was-"

"It's fine", Swineheart interrupted her. "No doubt you've had a lot to deal with".

Snow nodded attentively.

"I will need your assistance", he began explaining. "I need to remove most of the shots from Mr. Wolf's chest and shoulder in order for it to heal. What I need you to do is hold this for me please, so I can put the shots inside".

Snow nodded and took the small plastic jar from Doctor Swineheart.

He took a pair of metal scissors from his bag and cut off Bigby's shirt and tie exposing the wounds. Snow gasped as she stared at them. They looked red and angry and some were stil bleeding slightly, but the worst of all was the silver bullet wound. Bigby's once smooth, slightly tanned skin, was now black and bloody around the shot and Snow could not stop staring at it. It was not until she heard a tiny hiss emitting from Bigby and the clink of metal hitting plastic, that she finally tore her gaze away from it and looked back at the wolf. His eyes had closed for a brief second before slowly opening again and as Snow looked into them, she saw something only she would recognize. The tiniest hint of embarassment, something that she had never seen him show before.

He had been a lone wolf for too long.

She reached for his hand, putting hers on top of his and slowly started stroking it with her thumb. Then she thought, "_Should I really be doing this? He's a grown man after all, not a child. But he's been alone too long and he doesn't have to be anymore"._

She continued this as Swineheart proceeded to remove as much of the shots as he could, the rest would work their way out, all the while Bigby only uttered the tiniest of hisses and flinched less often. The hardest part was yet to come.

"Bigby", it was not a question. "I'm going to remove the silver bullet now and I'm not going to lie to you. This is going to be extremely painful".

Bigby didn't move. He just took a deep breath and nodded ever so slightly at the doctor to tell him to proceed.

Bracing himself, Bigby shut his eyes to avoid Snow's worried look and Snow saw something new in his eyes before he closed them. Fear. They waited for Swineheart to remove the bullet. Doctor Swineheart looked at Snow, who nodded back as Swineheart proceeded to remove the bullet. He did it as quickly and painlessly as possible but even so, it was the worst pain Bigby had ever felt. Even worse than the shooting part itself. The pain shot through him like acid, replaced by a burning sensation around, and what felt like, inside the right hand side of his body. He clenched his jaw and groaned (almost whined) loadly and squeezed his eyes tighter shut, his hands gripping the sides of his chair, his body arching off it before relaxing once again against it with a small moan. Snow could clearly see the embarassment in his eyes now, even though his face did not show it and as he groaned she grabbed his hand properly and had to look away. Doctor Swineheart dropped the bullet inside the jar, took it from Snow and sealed it up. He now removed some splints and bandages from his bag, Bigby would not need a cast as Fables heal quickly, and set them on Bigby's broken arm. Bigby did not wince or even move, even when Swineheart gingerly picked up his arm to dress it. Surprisingly, Bigby was still awake but his eyes were still slightly glazed, his head resting against the head of his chair again.

With Bigby's arm now patched up, Doctor Swineheart needed to dress his other wounds. He turned to Snow White. "Could you?"

Knowing what Swineheart meant she went to help him sit Bigby up a little of the back of his chair when- "Snow..." muttered Bigby. "I can do this myself you know".

Snow looked at him and gave him a small smile. "I know. But I think it's best if you don't move. At least for now".

Bigby, too tired to argue, let Snow and Swineheart sit him forward gently, his head coming forward slightly, but not lolling and after throwing Bigby's ruined clothes aside, Swineheart began dressing the other wounds now. While the doctor was doing this, Snow kept Bigby up, careful not to touch his chest or wounded shoulder, Bigby whispered quietly enough so only Snow could hear: "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine", Snow whispered back. Bigby lifted his head slightly and gave her his famous raised eyebrows. "Well. As fine as I can be" she added.

"That's what I thought". Bigby smiled faintly before letting his head drop forward again.

Now finished, Doctor Swineheart and Snow put Bigby gently back to the way he was and Swineheart began to clean up. However, there was still one more thing to do.

"Miss Snow. I am going to give Bigby a dose of Barmecidal Ambrosia for the pain and I'll need you to stay with him to make sure he rests properly".

"How do you think he will take to heal, Doctor?" Snow asked, bringing her hands together.

"Well, knowing Mr Wolf he'll want to be back on the case right away, but he'll need to give himself at least a whole twenty four hours to make sure the wounds won't open back up".

"You can count on me Doctor".

"But first, I think it would be best if we moved him to a more comfortable place. His bedroom for example".

"Yes, of course", Snow said, with a single nod.

They walked back over to where Bigby was lying and leaned him forward once again and, taking an arm each, lifted him onto his feet. As they did this, Bigby groaned as his feet began to move. In quick succession, they had managed to get Bigby to his bedroom and lay him down on his double bed on top of the covers, as it was warm enough for him to sleep without them. Bigby sighed with relief and finally closed his eyes but not willing to sleep just yet, his breathing less jagged now.

As Doctor Swineheart exited the room to fetch the needle, Snow looked around Bigby's tiny room. There was not much room except for the bed and a set of chester draws, which were most likely not very full. There was no pictures or decor of any kind, not even a mirror and there wasnt even a bedside table, but as the room was dimly lit by the bright city lights outside the window, there was no need for a bedside table, which usually contained a lamp Snow thought. It was just a plain room for sleeping and it occured to Snow, Bigby probably did not use this room very often anyway. He prefered his chair.

Doctor Swineheart came back shortly with the dose of Barmecidal Ambrosia appropriate for Bigby's condition and before he could administer it Bigby spoke.

"What's that?" he said, gruffly.

"Barmecidal Ambrosia. It will help with the pain and help you to sleep easier", stated Swineheart.

"Fine", Bigby sighed.

Doctor Swineheart leant over Bigby and injected the liquid into Bigby's arm and Snow noticed, he did not flich or even move during this process. "_I guess needles don't bother him", _she thought.

Swineheart turned to Snow. "That will be all Miss White. I will be taking the shots with me for tests and I will get back to you soon. If you need me you know where I am and do tell Mr Wolf to be more careful".

"Yes Doctor".

"Goodnight to you Miss Snow. I'll see myself out".

And with that, Snow heard the doctor, pick up his stuff and leave the apartment.

Snow gazed over at Bigby, who was now sound asleep. She looked across his face and noticed how peaceful he looked. She smiled slightly, but it did not last long as she recalled the events in the last twenty four hours. Bigby had been shot twice, both times by one of the Tweedles and both times Snow had witnessed it and not only that, innocent Fables where harmed too. Gren, Holly... Snow vowed she would do more to help Fables in difficult positions and she would no longer be a mere errand girl for Crane.

Crane.

Even though she hated that low-life, piece of filth, she was still worried what might be happening to him and hoped he would be okay...

She looked back across to Bigby now. For now she would have to keep him safe. She walked swiftly, but quietly, out of Bigby's bedroom, made sure all the windows and the door was locked and most importantly, made sure any mirrors where either covered up or turned around. Finally, she grabbed a dining room chair and setting it right next to Bigby's bed, on the side he was sleeping and sat in it. She decided to try and stay awake all night incase Bigby woke, then she could be there right away if he needed something.

After a while, she started to stroke Bigby's hair. She noticed that even though all that had happened, it still felt soft in between her fingers. She continued this for what felt like... hours... until...

Snow was jolted awake. There was a loud banging at Bigby's door. She must have dozed off, her hand still intwined in Bigby's hair. She removed it, stood up, stretched and went towards the banging sound. She could hear a voice now.

"I know someone's in there! Let me in!"

Puzzled, Snow looked out of the round peephole in the apartment door and saw-

"Bigby?!"

/


	2. Chapter 2 - Hunter

**A/N: Thanks to NathanHale2 and snufflz32 for the reviews. One of them reviewed (not saying which one) that my first chapter sounds a lot like OfTheIrinwilled's fanfic Barmecidal Ambrosia and I have to admit, I did have the fanfic on my mind while writing chapter one and did use some of the phrasing there. It was not until the said reviewer pointed this out to me, that I realised how much it actually matched. For that I apologize, but I hope that the writer would feel honoured that I used some inspiration from their fanfic, I know I would. Go and read Barmecidal Ambrosia, it's a great fanfic and not ALL or even most parts sound like it (I think?). Anyway, thanks for reading and enjoy!**

Edge of Fabletown, Fabletown, Outside the Tennants.

Early Morning.

Hunter was sitting on a bench outside the tennants thinking still wearing his clothes from the funeral. He was seventeen years of age in Mundy years and he had forgotten how many in Fable years, his grey-blue eyes looked serious but showed no emotion as he thought back to the last couple of weeks. It was on a Wednesday to be exact. The day his mother died in his arms. He was tired, but he could not sleep. He needed to find out who killed his mother and he was getting nowhere fast. He needed help.

He remembered walking home to his tiny apartment after work (he delivered food) and upon entering his room, 207, he heard the phone ring. He tossed his keys next to the phone on the hall table, shut the door and answered his phone. It was approximately one in the morning, so he had no idea who would be calling at this hour.

"Hello?" he answered in a low voice.

"Hunter?" It was Susan, his Mother's closest friend. She sounded worried.

"Thank god, I've been calling for hours! Is your Mother there?"

"No..." Hunter said slowly. "Why? What's wrong?"

"It's just that she was supposed to be going out with me and a couple of friends but she never turned up. We thought she was just late so we didn't think much of it until hours later and she's never been this late before".

"I'm sure she just forgot to call that's all, but even so," Hunter quickly before Susan could interupt. "I'll go out and look for her. I think I know where she might be".

Hunter's mother sometimes worked at a strip club for extra cash if she was low on money and her waitressing job could not always pay the bills, so he would start there.

"Be careful Hunter," warned Susan. "You know you're not supposed to leave Fabletown. Don't get into any trouble".

"You know me. It's not me who gets into trouble, it's that trouble finds me".

"...Right. Call me if and when you find her".

"Will do. Bye". He hung up.

Scratching the back of his neck, Hunter sighed. This was not like his Mom. She never forgot to call if she couldn't make it somewhere and Hunter could feel it in his gut that something was wrong. If he found out that asshole Casper had done anything to hurt his mother again, he was going to tear him apart and being over half Fable, it would not be difficult. A surge of anger pulsed through him with this thought and his decision was final.

Snatching up his keys, locking his door, and exiting the building, Hunter went out in search of his mother, putting a piece of gum (mint flavoured) in his mouth to chew, so he could avoid his sense of smell being overloaded with, well, lots of smells.

He continued over the border, avoiding any eye contact with his hood up, covering most of his face. At least this way he could not be recognized so easily, there would be trouble if he was. Hunter finally made it to the club, Girls! Girls! Girls! (such an original name) and started to make his way towards the door. He could hear the loud music inside, slightly muffled and looked up and down the line infront of the bouncer. He was not going to wait. Instead he walked straight up to the large, bald headed bouncer and was about to make his way inside when he felt a hand on his chest.

"Where do ya think you're going?" The bouncer could not see Hunter's face just yet.

"Do you know what happened to the last guy who put his hand on me?" Hunter said angrily, still not looking at the bouncer. "He ended up with his arm snapped in two. So I suggest you let me inside".

"And I suggest you leave before I call the cops, you mouthy little prick". The bouncer was just about to throw Hunter out of the way until he looked at him.

Hunter gave the bouncer a very nasty and serious look. The bouncer seeing who he was, retracted his hand in fear and said quietly. "I thought you were banished?"

Hunter ignored his question and instead said: "I'm looking for Casper. Where is he?"

"He, er... he's in the back working. I wouldn't disturb 'im if I were you, he's in a bad mood".

"So am I", Hunter replied and headed inside, hearing the people waiting outside protest.

The club was packed. There was barely any room for Hunter to move around, but being tall, he could see over the heads of the crowds and dancers below. Lights in many different, bright colours, were beaming everywhere and there was even a smoke machine. Even with the smoke machine and lights providing cover, Hunter still did not dare to take down his hood. He looked across the dance floor and past the DJ booth and saw the door he was searching for. The back room. This was where Casper "trained" the new girls and also tought the others new "moves". "_Fucking perve", _thought Hunter. He descended the few steps infront of him and made his way across the dancefloor, through the tables and stages so he could get to the back room. People complained and scowled at Hunter as he did this, but he didn't care. He just wanted to know if his mother was okay.

He stopped. He had reached the door. Should he just break it down? No. He would listen first.

Unknown by himself, Hunter did not realize he was being carefully watched by more than one bouncer inside the club. The one at the door must have radiod ahead and then so on and so forth. They watched as Hunter pressed his ear against the door and they waited.

Hunter listened carefully, hoping his heightened senses would not fail him. They didn't. On the other side of the door, he heard what sounded like a slap and a body falling to the ground. That was all he needed to rush in breaking the lock on the door, splintering the wood and he saw Casper, also on the floor, with his hands grabbing someone's shoulders. "You stupid bitch! Who the fuck do you think you are?" Grabbing the back of Casper's dark blue shirt, Hunter yanked him off the women on the floor. When he did however, he realized it was not a women, more like a girl barly older than he was. She looked about nineteen, with shoulder legnth chocolate coloured hair, her pretty face now had an angry red hand mark on the right side of her face, adourned with tears. Her eyes were bright green and quite mesmerizing to look at. Hunter offered his hand to the girl, taking down his hood with the other, which she gladly took and he helped her up.

"I would get out of here if I were you," Hunter said to her. The girl nodded and quickly ran out of the room with nothing but her underwear on.

Hunter watched her go and when he turned around to face Casper, he was already on his feet, hand holding his head which had knocked against the mini stage.

"Hunter my boy", he said with sarcastically, with a smile to match it. "How lovely it is to see you again".

"Can't say the feeling's mutual". Hunter had no time for this, but he decided to play along for now.

"Look, mate. If that was your girlfriend or something, I'm sorry. You know me temper can get outta hand sometimes".

"One, she wasn't my girfriend. And two, so can mine". Hunter was losing patience quickly now.

"Ah, well. If ya like 'er, I can hit you up later with her if you like. How about-"

Hunter grabbed the front of Casper's shirt and slammed him hard against the wall near the sofa (which was opposite the mini stage) and said furiously: "Cut the crap asshole. Where's my Mom? What have you done to her?"

"Easy now", Casper sounded nervous now. "I- I haven't done anything".

"Like hell you haven't", Hunter growled, lifting Casper up against the wall. "Just tell me now or-"

"Or what?" Casper said smugly, looking behind Hunter.

Hunter's eyes flicked towards the radio held in Casper's hand. The cowardly piece of shit must have took it from the sofa without Hunter realising and the bouncers must have heard.

Hunter felt a large hand on his shoulder and lowered Casper down. "I'll tell you what I told the guy outside. The last guy who touched me ended up with his arm snapped in two. So I suggest you remove it from my shoulder now".

The bouncer chuckled and quicker than a flash, Hunter dropped Casper, grabbed the bouncers arm, twisted it behind his back and pushed him on the mini stage. Whipping round he faced the next bouncer, ducked his fist and rammed his own into his gut. The bouncer wheezed and fell to the ground. Hunter did not dwell on this though, the fight was far from over. He pivoted on his left foot and kicked the bouncer who he had flung towards the stage in the gut too, with an expertly manouvered roundhouse kick and was about to do the same with the third bouncer that had appeared but he was not quite quick enough, as the bouncer smashed his fist into the side of Hunter's face. Slightly dazed, he was about to lash out with his fist, but the bouncer was quicker than Hunter gave him credit for and the bouncer lashed out with another punch which caught Hunter on the mouth this time.

Hunter fell to the ground and tasted blood, his lip was split. The bouncer picked Hunter up by the neck and slammed him against a wall. He kept him there and Hunter could feel his windpipe being constricted. It was hard for him to breath... hard to think... strength fading. He squeezed his eye's shut.

And then he felt it. The anger surging through him, his strength returning, his teeth growing bigger, his hair on his body growing longer in an instant and he knew his Fable side was surfacing. His wolf side.

Opening his eyes, which were now bright blue (almost white) he glared at the bouncer that had his hand round his throat and punched him in the side of his face with a crack. The bouncer yelled in pain and dropped Hunter, who landed on his feet and lashed out with a kick, knocking the bouncer down. His motions a blur, he took out the remaining bouncers with ease, how many of them there were, he did not know.

Out on the dancfloor now, as the club had emptied, Hunter knocked down the last bouncer and stopped to gaze around him. All of the bouncers he fought were either unconcious, or rolling around in pain, gripping their injuries. He closed his eyes for a moment and allowed himself to calm down and as he felt himself return to normal, he opened his eyes. He returned to the back room and searched for Casper. He was nowhere to be seen.

"Shit..." Hunter muttered to himself. He exited the club and to his surprise, the girl he helped earlier was there (with clothes on now). She was wearing a denim skirt, knee high socks, with plain shoes, a pink vest and a small black jacket. The thing that stood out the most though, was the clip with a butterfly on it, adourned with different coloured jewels on it. She cetainly did not look like a stripper.

She walked over to Hunter. "Are you okay?"

"I should be asking you that".

She smiled. "I'm Claire by the way, and I know who you are".

"You do?"

"You're Hunter Wolf right? You got banished to Fabletown?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Everyone knows", she shrugged.

"They do huh..." Hunter glanced at Claire's face. "That looks painful", he pointed at the red mark still present on her face.

"So does yours", she pointed at him, almost touching his face. Hunter jerked away. Claire said nothing.

He scratched the back of his neck and sighed. "I've had it worse. Anyway, I was asking about you".

"I've had it worse", she said playfully.

Hunter gave a small laugh. "Is there, uh- anything I can do?"

"You could walk me home", Claire suggested.

"Sure", Hunter started to walk, with Claire beside him. In the distance, he could hear sirens. Someone must have phoned the police and they were heading towards the strip club. Hunter put his hood up. Claire noticed this and said: "You know there aren't usually cops around here".

"Yeah, but the sirens are making me edgey".

"What sirens?"

"The ones I can hear in the far distance".

They kept on walking in silence for a while, until Hunter finally asked: "So, what did he hit you for in the first place?"

"I wouldn't take off my underwear, so he got angry, then I got angry and called him a perve, then he hit me. Then you came in and stopped him from hitting me again". She looked up at Hunter. "Thanks for that by the way".

Hunter shrugged. "Any time".

A while later, Claire stopped infront of of a two story, three bedroom house. Hunter stopped now also, looking up at the house. For a moment, he imagined what it would be like to be part of a big family. He only ever had his mother and she was hardly ever there anyway. Not that she didn't love him, she was just always busy. It had always been just him. A lone wolf.

He snapped back to his senses as Claire said: "Well, this is me. Maybe I'll see you again?"

"I hope so", Hunter said without thinking, before covering up. "Ahem. I, uh- yeah maybe". He scratched the back of his head. Claire smiled sweetly at him heading for the door and beforeshe reached it Hunter gave Claire some advice.

"And Caire", Claire turned to face him. "Stay away from clubs. Especially strip clubs".

She gave him one last smile and a wave before heading inside.

Hunter stood there for a while longer, gazing at the house before realising he should not even be here. He should be looking for his Mom, not walking girls home.

He scratched the back of his neck again, which had become a habit of his a long time ago and decided he would check his mother's flat.

/


	3. Chapter 3 - Finding Bigby

**A/N: So this is the last chapter for this story, however I am planning to create a seperate story for Hunter, concentrating on his life before Fabletown and when he was banished to there. Also, thank you to drecklyn for the review, your patcience has been rewarded. Enjoy and don't be shy to review.**

Hunter snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the name Bigby Wolf. Two women were walking past the tennants having a serious conversation.

"...I heard he was shot several times in the chest in an alley, near the Pudding and Pie".

"Is he dead?"

"I don't know..."

Hunter didn't need to hear anymore. He got up and ran as fast as his legs could carry him, faster than any Mundy and faster than he had ever ran before. He had to find him. He had to, he was his only family left.

His father, Bigby Wolf.

As he ran he remembered his mother's last words: "...Your father he lives in the Woodlands... Find him, he's the only family you've got... Stay safe, my baby boy..." She took one last breath and closed her eyes.

Hunter shook his head, clearing his thoughts. He needed to keep his head clear and concentrate on finding his Dad. He stopped. He didn't know where the Woodlands were exactly and he wasn't the type of guy to ask for directions. Instead he stopped at a store and bought a map. He marked out the quickest path to the Woodlands, memorized it and continued running.

He finally reached the gates of the Woodlands and stopped again. He took a breath, trying to calm himself. If Bigby was dead, Hunter would find them and he would kill them. Trying to control his anger, that he was using to mask his fear, he opened the gate and went inside the building.

It was still early morning, but the receptionist was awake, just.

"How can I help you sir?" the receptionist said tiredly, still half asleep.

Hunter ignored him and looked around the room he was in. There was several boxes for mail with numbers on them, to the left and next to that was a board with room numbers and their names. Hunter walked over still ignoring the receptionist and his continuing questions, looking at the board. Bigby's was not on there. Could he have moved?

The receptionist was behind Hunter now, who turned to face him. "Where is he?"

"Look, sir you're gonna have to leave".

"I'm not going anywhere until I see Bigby Wolf".

"Sorry sir, but I'm under strict orders by Miss Snow White not to let anyone but Doctor Swineheart up to see Mr Wolf".

"I don't give a shit what orders you're under, or who from. I want to know where Bigby is!" Hunter had lost his patience quicky.

"I'm sorry, but you're going to have to-"

"WHERE IS HE? WHERE IS MY FATHER?!" Hunter almost screamed it.

"Y- your father?"

"Yes!" Hunter grabbed the receptionist by the collar, who looked back at Hunter fearfully. "Either tell me where he is, or I'll go through this place floor by floor, smahing in every door."

"Okay, okay! He's in room 204. Just don't disturb anyone else".

Hunter let go of him and regained his composure.

"Thanks", he said flatly, turned towards the elevator and ascended to find room 204.

Hunter stopped outside his father's room. He could smell something. A women. And something else... His Dad?

He raised his fist and banged on the door hard. No answer. He banged again and said loudly: "I know someone's in there! Let me in!"

Snow was jolted awake. There was a loud banging at Bigby's door. She must have dozed off, her hand still intwined in Bigby's hair. She removed it, stood up, stretched and went towards the banging sound. She could hear a voice now.

"I know someone's in there! Let me in!"

Puzzled, Snow looked out of the round peephole in the apartment door and saw-

"Bigby?!"

No, it wasn't Bigby. It was a boy, who looked an awful lot like him. Same colour hair, but in a different style, same nose, same mouth, infact the only thing different was his eye colour. Bigby's son? He looked about seventeen/eighteen in Mundy years. Snow didn't even know Bigby had a son, he never mentioned him but, here was someone who looked like he could be.

She did not open the door though.

"I know you're there lady. Just open up".

Snow was surprised. How did he know it wasn't Bigby at the door?

As if knowing what Snow was thinking, Hunter said calmly: "I can smell your perfume and I know your right on the other side of this door."

Snow White opened the door, finally.

"Who are you?" Snow asked.

"Who are you?" Hunter repeated.

"I'm Snow White".

"My name is Hunter. Bigby is my father".

Snow was shocked. So it was his son.

"So, are you gonna leave me standing out here all night, or are you gonna invite me in?" Hunter asked folding his arms.

Snow was reminded of Bigby as she took in the way he was standing. It was remarkable relly. The two had seemingly never met, yet this boy here was so much like him it was unreal. Hunter raised his eyebrows.

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea..." Snow said.

"Why not? What's the matter, is he okay?" Hunter asked worriedly, unfolding his arms.

"He's been shot and- Hey!"

Hunter pushed past Snow and looked around the apartment. Turning back to Snow, he asked: "Is he here? I know someone else is, I can smell it".

"Look, will you keep your voice down if I show you where he is?"

Hunter nodded and Snow showed him Bigby's room. Hunter hesitated before going in. He hadn't seen his father ever, not even a picture and would he be happy to see him after all these years?

"What's wrong?" asked Snow.

"I, uh- It's just that... I dunno", Hunter didn't know what was stopping him. Should he have even come here? "I've never seen him before... and would he even want to know?"

"I'm sure he would", Snow said reasuringly. "He's asleep anyway, so don't wake him. Please?"

Hunter nodded at Snow, feeling better he opened Bigby's bedroom door quietly and stepped inside. On the bed infront of him was Bigby, his father and his only family left. He looked just as his mother had always said he did. Like an older version of himself.

Hunter did not enter the room any further, as he didn't want to disturb Bigby. He looked so peaceful. Hunter noticed the bandages and dressings on Bigby's body, he looked like he'd been in a war and for all Hunter knew, he could have been.

He exited the room and shut the door. He walked over to the table Snow was now sitting at and joined her on the opposite side.

He looked into her tired eyes. "So, what happened". Snow explained all that had happened so far and was surprised Hunter had not heard about it before now.

"Hmmm. Sounds like you've both been through the wars".

"Seems that way. How did you not hear about this until now?"

Hunter paused. "I keep myself to myself mostly. I don't have any real friends and living on the edge of Fabletown, news doesn't travel that fast".

It was now past lunchtime and he and Snow had been talking all morning. It suddenly occured to Hunter how hungry he was. He hadn't eaten properly for two days. "Listen, Miss White..."

"You don't have to call me that. Call me Snow. Your father does".

"Snow... I dunno about you, but I'm famished. Do you want anything to eat?"

"I'm not sure Bigby has anything in to eat-"

"Doesn't matter. I was gonna order something anyway. How does noodles and rice sound?"

"Whatever you want, sounds good to me".

Hunter stood up and retrieved his mobile phone from his pocket. He dialed the number of the resteraunt he worked at.

"Hello, this is Hungry Horace's, how can I help?"

Hunter recognised the voice. It was James. "Hi James, this is Hunter Wolf".

"Hunter! Ordering in again? You should really go shopping man, you'll end up fat like the boss-"

"James! Can I just place an order then put Horace on the phone?"

"Sure what can I get ya?"

Hunter pinched the bridge of his nose. He could feel a headache coming on, as he always did when he had to work with this guy. "Could I have three orders of chicken noodles, a large portion of the rice meat special and a side order of chicken wings, without spices?"

"Geez, have you not eaten anything at all in the past couple of days or something? Or have you got a friend over finally?" James laughed. "Do you want any sauces?"

"The usual, and it's none of your business who I'm with".

"Oh so you _have_ got a friend over? It's okay I won't tell anyone". He laughed again.

"Just cut the crap and bring the food to the Woodlands will ya? I'll meet you in the reception".

James gasped. "What are you doing all the way over there?"

"None of your damn business that's what!" Hunter sighed. "Just put Horace on the phone".

"Sure thing!"

In the background, Hunter heard James call for Horace, who picked up the phone.

"Hello Hunter". He knew Hunter was going to ask something, so he didn't need to even question him.

"You know I've got some holiday time coming to me. I need to take it now".

"I'm surprised you didn't take it when you know what happened. Why now?"

"Personal reasons, I can't tell you. All I _can _say, is that it's important".

"Hmmmm. Okay kid. You're a good worker so I'll allow it. Just don't get into any trouble".

"Thanks", Hunter said, then he hung up.

He scratched his neck before sitting down again.

"I ordered some food for Bigby too, incase he wants it when he wakes up. James will call when he gets here. I told him to meeet me in the reception".

"So, how did you end up here. How did you find us?"

Hunter explained how he'd been sitting outside the tennants where he lived and how he was thinking everything over what had happened in the past couple of weeks, when he heard two women talking in passing and mentioned Bigby's name. He then explained how he'd been searching for his mother's killer and then stopped. He started to remember the very moment he found her and told Snow White every detail.

On his way to his mother's flat, Hunter kept his hood up and decided only to take it down when he got there, but as he got closer, he had a strange feeling something was not right. He picked up the pace, something didn't feel right.

He had arrived and the first thing he noticed, was the door was open slighty. He ran inside banging the door open and what he saw made him want to scream.

His mother was lying on her back, in the middle of the floor, with a large hole in her chest. He was at her side in an instant. He lifted her head into his arms. She was still alive, but barely breathing.

"Mom?" Hunter said, quietly.

Her eyes flickered open. "Hunter? Is that my baby boy?"

Even though Hunter hated her calling him that usually, he did not care now. "Yeah Mom. It's me... I''m here".

"Hunter..." she coughed.

"Who did this to you?" he choked, fighting back the tears welling up in his eyes.

She did not hear him. She had something important to tell him.

"Listen... Your not alone...Your father, he lives in the Woodlands... Find him, he's the only family you've got... Stay safe, my baby boy..." She took one last breath and closed her eyes.

"Mom? Mom?!" Hunter shook her slightly. "Mom... no. Wake up! Please wake up!"

He shook her harder. "MOM! Oh, god no. Please no! MOM!"

He screamed, long and loud in despair, tears running down his face. "This can't be happening! GAAAAAAAAAH!" He stayed there for what felt like an eternity, holding his mother, rocking her, crying, until he heard sirens. His head snapped up. He knew he did not have long until they arrived, he needed to find clues and fast!

Putting his mother down gently, not looking at her, wiped away his tears and quickly looked for her bag. If there was anything about where she had been in the last twenty four hours, it would be in there. He found it on the couch. It was small, black, leather, she did not own any large bags (except a suitcase) and he opened it. Inside was her purse and mobile phone. He took both and pocketed them and quickly hid the bag. He was just about to leave when two police officers came charging in. Before he had time to react, Hunter was tackled to the ground and quickly handcuffed.

"What the fuck? Get off me you stupid morons! I found her like this!" Hunter yelled at them.

"Hunter Wolf. I'm arresting you on suspicion of murder. You have the right to remain silent and anything you do say-"

"You stupid fucks! She's my mother! Why would I ever do anything to hurt her?!"

"-Will be held in a court of law".

They dragged him outside, several people watching from their windows, and pushed him inside the police car they had come in.

Days later, he was released from prison as there was no evidence that he was the killer and he headed straight to his mother's flat to see if he could find anything else of use. However, when he got there the door was boarded up and there was police tape plastered all over it.

This did not matter though, because Hunter knew another way in. There was a window around the side of the flat which had a broken lock, he'd use that to get in. He went around the side and opened the window, ripping the newspaper they had used to block the window, and climbed inside. His mother's body was gone, but the bloodstains were still on the carpet. He tried not to look at it and chewed a piece of gum to try and block the smell. No matter how hard he looked though, he could not find anything else. The police would have it all.

"Damn..." he said. However, he remembered he still had the mobile phone and his mother's purse in his pocket. He took them out and decided to look at the mobile first. Turning it on, he looked through his mothers text messages and found one that caught his interest.

_Last week was great, how about I come over your place sometime to see you again? Can't say I'm gonna pay though -Mr X_

He checked his mother's reply.

_Look, I told you before I don't want to see you again. Please leave me alone!_

So Mr X was the killer? It had to be! He sounded like the type who would get mad and come round anyway and then... "_Then he..."._

Hunter didn't want to think about it. He switched his mother's phone off again, pocketed it and checked her purse. Inside was some cards, a key and one hundred and fity dollars. Hunter checked the cards. One was her credit card (which now would not work), one was her debit card (same deal) and the last two were from the strip club she sometimes worked at and a motel named "The Motel on the Corner". The key must have been to a room. It read: 202. Hunter took the motel card, key and the money ("Sorry Mom") and left the flat.

He would go to the motel first, but he would have to be quick about it. If he was caught outside Fabletown again, he would be in big trouble. He just hoped he could find a way around the guy at the main desk.

At the motel now, Hunter (his hood up again and chewing gum) looked quickly around the door to see if anyone was at the main desk. He was in luck. Quietly opening the door, he crept inside and made his way upstairs. No-one was in the hall but he could hear a loud banging sound near the end of the hall. Ignoring it, he unlocked the door to room 202 and went inside. He searched everywhere, in every draw until he found something. Another key, except a lot smaller this time. It looked like it could fit into a safety box of some kind. He looked around some more, but Hunter could not find the box.

He had hit a dead end.

"Damn..." What now?

The registary book! There might be some info on this room here.

Locking the door outside, Hunter crept back down the stairs and glanced round the corner. There was no-one there again. Breathing a sigh of relief he walked to the main desk and looked behind it, but as he did, a large man came around the corner and spotted him.

"Hey! What do you think you're-" He didn't finish as Hunter hopped over the front desk and bolted out the door, the man right behind him. Hunter was quicker of course and quickly outran him. He kept going until he was out of breath and stopped for a while to catch it. Then he kept walking until he was back at the tennants, hot and fustrated.

A week later his mother's funeral was held. He attended of course, in a black suit with a white shirt and black tie, but he did not go too near the ceremony, incase anyone recognised him and called the cops. After it was over, there was only one person left besides himself. Susan. He knew she would never rat him out so he approached her and as he did, she turned and saw him.

"Hunter!" she grasped him in a tight embrace, which he returned gratefully. "I was so worried about you! Are you okay? I mean besides the obvious, are you eating well? Are you sleeping? You look tired-"

"I'm fine", he sighed. "Besides the obvious. I haven't been sleeping well though. I keep having nightmares about what happened".

"Oh Hunter! I'm so sorry..." she turned to his mothers grave. "She was like a sister to me. She hasn't been gone long and I miss her _so much _already". She wiped away her tears with a tissue.

"Me too... Listen. I don't think I'm gonna see you for a while-"

"What?! Why?"

"Before my mother died, she told me something. She told me to find my father. It was her dying wish and... I'm gonna do it". Hunter looked at Susan, who had a calm expression on her face.

"Well, if that was her wish, then do it".

She hugged Hunter and said goodbye, to which he said the same and as he watched her go, he had a feeling he would not see her again.

"...And that's when I went back to the tennants, heard Bigby's name and now I'm here".

Snow lowered her hands from her mouth. "I'm so sorry..."

Hunter shook his head. "I'll be alright". (Where had Snow heard that before).

Just then, his mobile phone rang. He answered it. "It's about time!"

"Yeah, yeah. Just come down here would ya?"

Hunter hung up and went down to meet James. He handed over the money, left a generous tip and headed back up.

"Good luck", James called behind him.

Back in room 204, Hunter grabbed some forks from the kitchen and gave Snow one. "Eat what you like", he said digging in.

"Thank you" Snow replied. "Can I ask you something first?"

"Sure," Hunter said, getting the food out of the bags.

"Where did you get the money for this?"

"My savings".

They ate in silence and after Snow cleaned up, she decided to try and get the bloodstains off Bigby's chair. It was now around two in the afternoon and after a long time of cleaning, in which Snow managed to clean most of Bigby's chair, she noticed Hunter had fallen asleep. Once again she thought how remarkable it was how much he looked like Bigby. Even the way he was sleeping with one hand propping up his head, he looked so peaceful.

Bigby stirred. He tried to process where he was. He opened his eyes half way and looked around. He was in his room... but why? How had he gotten here? All of a sudden the memories came pouring in and he remembered Doctor Swineheart and Snow bringing him in here. Then he smelt something. Chicken... noodles... rice, and...

a person. Not Snow, someone else. Panicking, Bigby tried to move his body. It felt like lead. Bigby groaned as he tried to sit up.

Still cleaning Bigby's chair, Snow heard a groan from his room. Dropping the cloth and bleach in her hands, she rushed in to see him trying to get up from bed.

"Bigby?! What are you doing?"

"Who else... is here Snow?" Bigby groaned.

"Just lie back down, Doctor Swineheart said you needed to take it easy".

"The hell with that".

He got up and pushed lightly passed Snow and spotted a boy sleeping at his table. As Bigby walked towards him angrily, he stirred and looked at Bigby groggily. Bigby grabbed his shirt and pinned him against a wall.

"Who the fuck are you? What are you doing in my apartment?"

Fully awake all of a sudden, his hands on his father's, he stuttered. "I- I, uh, came to look for you. I heard what happened and I needed to find you".

"What for?" Bigby did not loosen his grip.

"Bigby! He's your son!" Snow was at his side now, trying to get him to lower Hunter down. He did so, but still had hold of his shirt. Hunter struggled slightly.

Bigby looked at Snow. "Was that what he told you? How do you know he isn't just glamoured to look like me?"

"How the hell would I do that?" Hunter asked.

"It could be black market glamour for all we know! We know that cheap glamour doesn't always match up the same".

"Bigby it's true", said Snow. She could see Bigby was getting angry. "He's just a boy let him go!"

He did not. "Listen, I'm not glamoured I'm your son! My Mom told me where to find you! She said you would be here before she died..."

"I still don't buy it".

"Her name was Marion! You met at a Mundy bar!"

"I don't remember a Marion, or even meeting anyone at a Mundy bar".

"It was over a hundred years ago, why would you? You were probably drunk when you met her! You ran away when she told you she was pregnant".

Now Bigby remembered. He remembered it was a darker time for him, when he could not always control his temper. He remembered her now, Marion. She was pretty and he remembered he loved her laugh, but when they used to argue, he sometimes hit her and he always regretted it. He could not control it and the worst part was, she forgave him every time, because she knew what he was. She did not care, she loved him and that was all that mattered. When she told him she was pregnant however, he could not stay with her any longer. What if he hurt the baby? What if he hit her again and she lost it. What if he would get angry with his child and hit them instead. He had to leave, he had no choice.

Bigby let go of Hunter. His son, and sat down in the chair Snow had previously sat in, with a groan. He should not have done that, his wounds were aching.

Hunter sighed and straightened himself out. He looked at Bigby, who had his hand covering his eyes.

"How did she die?"

"I found her. She was stabbed in the chest. I... she... died in my arms".

Bigby removed his hand from his face and looked at his son. This was a lot to take in. Hunter looked back and saw something in Bigby's eyes. Was it sorrow? He didn't deserve to be sorry. He left his Mom to raise him all on his own and she spoke about Bigby several times, always in good terms and before he could stop himself-

"Why did you leave her? Why did you leave me? You didn't even come to see me. Not once! You were never there, she always was! When I got kicked out of school, when I was banished for being who I am. FOR BEING LIKE YOU!"

"I'm sorry, if you would just let me-"

"You don't get to be fucking sorry! Maybe if you had been there, none of this would have happened! She would still be-"

"Let me explain."

Hunter folded his arms and leaned against the wall behind him. "I'm listening".

Bigby scratched his face. "I was scared, alright. As much as I hate to admit it, I was scared I would hurt your mother or you. Back then it was extremely hard for me to control my temper and when we had a heated argument, sometimes I'd hit her, or break things. I was scared of doing that to you, so I had to leave".

Hunter stood up off the wall. "Why didn't you come to see me? Not once?"

Bigby shifted in his chair slightly. "That was... irrisponsible of me. I should have made an effort. I know that now".

Hunter was not mad anymore. How could he be? He had almost come close to losing both his parents in the space of two weeks.

"Okay. I believe you. But don't expect me to call you Dad right away. Bigby".

"Didn't even cross my mind. What did you say your name was?".

"Hunter. Hunter Wolf".


End file.
